Flames of Truth
Chapter One "MRRROW!!" Darkstar hissed. "HELP!!" "Don't worry, Darkstar. Your ninth life will be taken away!" Sabortooth sneered. He scratched Darkstar in the eye and he fell to the ground. "I...will....get..m..mm..my...REVENGE." Darkstar growled. "Everything...is dark.....my whole life....a....waste." Darkstar was barely alive when a firmilliar voice rang out. "Darkstar, like me, Tigerstar, you died a death that should never be experianced to a powerful cat." Tigerstar mewed. His brown, muscular tabby body was seen right next to Darkstar. "Tigerstar.........I..shall...join the Dark Forest." Darkstar mewed. "What?!" Oceanstar ran over to her nephew and was shocked. "My nephew....joining the Place of No Stars?!" She exclaimed. "Sabortooth.....you're deputy....right? So, kill this assasain!!" "I already did." Sabortooth mewed. Sabortooth was right- Darkstar's body had no spirit inside. But everyone could see his spirit along with Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, Blackstar, Hollyleaf, and Thistleclaw. "Hollyleaf!! Why did you join these evil minds?!" A voice said. Mooncloud was running up the ravine. Hollyleaf was Mooncloud, Sabortooth, and Foxfur's cousin. "I didn't choose to go here. I had ''to." Hollyleaf's eyes clouded with dismay. "Mudclaw ''was ''in the Dark Forest, but he felt sorry so he joined the ranks of StarClan!!" Mudstar, the brand new leader of NightClan mewed. Most of OceanClan and NightClan were made up of decendants of WindClan, but the difference between the two was that the rest of NightClan was made up of ShadowClan, and the rest of OceanClan was made up of ThunderClan. "Oceanstar, I'm so sorry, but I must go with my son." Dawncloud said. "Mom....you...y-you....care about me?" Darkstar whispered. "Yes." Dawncloud said. "It is my time to die. I shall go with my son." Chapter Two "I agree. She has been a elder for more than sixteen moons, and she wants peace with her son." Foxfur pointed out. "Oceanstar, do you approve?" "Hmmm.......Dawncloud, this could be the last of you seeing us. Are you sure you want to go.....to StarClan?" Oceanstar stammered. "Sure." Dawncloud rasped. "But how do I die?" "Someone has to kill her." Someone replied. Everyone gasped. Who would kill an elder? Someone cruel, but no one in OceanClan is bad, right? "I'll do it." Someone mewed. Bushy-face came up to Dawncloud. "My preicous sister, you want to have peace with your son. I will kill you." Bushy-face mewed. He unseathed his claws and raked them against Dawncloud's stomach. "OOOOHHHHH!!!" Dawncloud moaned. She lay there, motionless. Chapter Four "Leafstorm!! You're going to the gathering!!" "Yes ma'am!!" Leafstorm panted. Leafstorm went over to the increasing group of cats. Mooncloud pelted to the Medicine Cat's Den. "Moon..p-paw....is that...y..y..you?" Oceanstar stammered. "You are awfully big for an apprentice." ''Oh no. She only remembers the past! "''My nephew....Darkpaw....can you get him for me? S-S-Saborpaw...too....wait, where is Hawkfeather? Hang on girlfriend, you've only been an apprentice for a day. How do you know what to give me? I don't even know what that herb is called. " Oceanstar was wandering in the past. ''She thinks I'm an apprentice? She's WAY off. "Lionfur....he's leading my Clan to the gathering....right? I see a full moon. I..I...want Leopardspot, Saborpaw, Foxpaw, Cheetahmask, Dovefeather, and Stormfoot to go to the gathering." Oceanstar mewed. "Uh..Stormfoot, Dovefeather, Leopardspot, and Cheetahmask are dead." Mooncloud explained. "WHAT?!?! They are all alive! I'll ask them to come in here." Oceanstar mewed. She came back with nothing. "Oceanstar.....oh no!! You're losing a life!!" Mooncloud exclaimed. Oceanstar froze while walking and fell down. "Oh...Mooncloud, what happened?" Oceanstar mewed woozily. "Well, you couldn't remember anything......only stuff from seventeen moons ago!" Mooncloud hissed. "AND you lost a life!!" Chapter Five Foxfur trodded through the icy river. The current pushed him and he lost his balance. He got back on balance after Lightningtail, a LightningClan warrior, helped him up. "Thanks." Foxfur mewed. "No prob." Lightningtail mewed. His claws glistened in the moonlight, blinding Foxfur. Then a vision came to him. He opened his eyes and found himself in a eerie forest. His vision was blurry, but he knew he was in a forest. Then he smelled and saw the shape of a dog. Not one, but six. ''Then he heard a bloodcurdling scream. A gray-blue she-cat was leaping herself at the dogs. "No!!!" Foxfur yowled, but no one seemed to hear. "You should have never threatened my Clan!!" The she-cat screamed. The dog sliced the she-cat with it's razor sharp teeth. The cat fell down to the ground, bleeding. Then a brown tabby tom came up to her. "No.....don't go!! I can't lead by myself!" He whimpered. "It's okay. It's my time to join StarClan." The she-cat mewed. "You were like...a...a...a.......son to me," Foxfur couldn't hear the rest. He knew that the brown tom wasn't her son, but it was so sad. The she-cat was dieing. "You will make an excellent leader......S...S...S...ab....or...to...oth." The she-cats voice trailed off. Her breathing became quick and shallow. Then her flank stopped moving.......she was dead. Foxfur blinked. He was back in the river, and Lightningtail was staring at him, looking puzzled. "Dude, you've been standing there since moonrise!" He hissed. "We're late for the gathering!" Foxfur and Lightningtail hurried to the gathering. Just then OceanClan and LightningClan were coming back. "What did the leaders say?!" Foxfur asked Sabortooth. "Well....NightClan said they have a new leader. His name is Rowanstar. Er...LightningClan said that they now eat fish.....? BreezeClan said that Breezestar is a rouge because he got in a fight with his warriors....weird...?" Sabortooth stammered. Chapter Six "Mooncloud, I need some cobwebs." Oceanstar complained. "My paw is bleeding." "Oh, what? Er...um, sure." Mooncloud looked puzzled. She got the cobwebs out of the herb store and gave Oceanstar some of them. Oceanstar was having random panic attacks and bit herself EVERY time she had one. She only remembers the past sometimes and starts her whole life over, thinking that she was a kit. She even pounced on moths outside sometimes. Also she tried to get milk from the queens, but remembes that her whole life was ruined: Leopardspot died, Prickleclaw died and came back to life and still loved Oceanstar, but Oceanstar didn't accept his love. Waterwave and Leafstorm hated her though. "Oceanstar, you were always like a mother to me." Mooncloud mewed. "After Dovefeather died, you made sure I was okay. But look at me now. I'm making sure that ''your okay." "Sweetie, did you know something?" Oceanstar asked. "What?" "Well...I was greiving for Dovefeather's death.....and...well...." "Spit it out woman!" "Okay....I'm your aunt." "WHAT!?!?!?!" Chapter Seven "I'm related to Darkstar?!" Mooncloud exclaimed. "Yep. Sorry......My sister, Dawncloud, had five kits. Firekit...Flamekit...Ashkit....Burnkit......and Darkkit. You see, she loved fire, and......" "Was Dovefeather your sister or what?!" Mooncloud spat. "Yeah..." "Continue the story." "Well, she loved fire, and when there was a fire, she showed it to her kits..........only Darkstar was smart enough........." There was a rustling in the bushes. Sabortooth came out, looking anxious. "Oceanstar!! GET THE KITS IN THE NURSERY!!!! UP THE RAVINE!!! ELDERS TOO!!! DOGS ARE INVADING THE TERRITORY!!!!!" Chapter Eight (Note: This is the best part!!!) Foxfur hurried into camp. He was exhausted from running from the river and back. He turned to the nursery and ran inside to find a suprisingly calm litter. "Get up the ravine! Dogs are attacking!!" Foxfur told the litter and their mother, Fernshade. "C'mon, kits!" She mewed. They hurried up the ravine to find elders and a body......Clawpaw's body. "What happened?" Foxfur asked worriedly. "We wanted to fight for our Clan," One-ear croaked. "Then Clawpaw came and said, 'No! I'm not going to let you fight!' and attacked a dog....another came, and soon three. One gave him a serious bite, but Clawpaw killed them, and himself." Foxfur glanced at the injured apprentice. He realized that this is his son; Creektail gave birth to five kits. This was one of them. Foxfur felt a pang of sadness. He had to tell Creektail! But first he had to save everyone. "Brambletail! Honeypaw! Stand gaurd!" Foxfur mewed. He rushed down the ravine. Rocks were hitting him, but he had to give a message. He scented Creektail, the cat he loved. Her black fur and brown tail was undoubtedly reconizable. "Creektail!!" Foxfur hissed. "What?!" Creektail asked. "It's Clawpaw.....he's...he's...." "No...." "Dead." "My son! StarClan help us! My preicious son!" Creektail moaned. Foxfur nudged his beloved mate. "Come on; You don't want someone to die, do you?" "Sniff.....no..." Creektail unseathed her claws and climbed the steep ravine. Foxfur pelted after her, and saw that Clawpaw's tail was twitching. Mooncloud was pushing his chest, exactly where his heart was. "He's fine now," Mooncloud sighed. Creektail pounded over to Foxfur's sister. "Oh, thank you! You're the best sister in law a she-cat could ever have!!" Creektail purred. "Who's mate is this?" Mooncloud sounded confused. "Mine." Foxfur purred proudly. "Congrats!" Mooncloud purred. Then a yowl was heard in the distance. "You should of never threatened my Clan!" Chapter Nine Sabortooth was hurrying towards Oceanstar. She had gone insane! Oceanstar leaped at the dogs and they growled in fury. "You should of never threatened my Clan!" She snarled. The leader growled and snapped at Oceanstar's throught. She hissed and landed on the ground, blood gushing from her flank. Sabortooth ran over to his beloved leader. "No...you can't leave! I can't lead by myself!!" Sabortooth yowled in distress. "It is my time......" Oceanstar mewed in shock. "My time........" She mewed an unexpected prophecy. "''The Beast with long teeth will save the Ocean. He will then replace the Ocean, and destroy Evils......''You, Sabortooth, are the Beast......Sabor''star." ''Sabortooth jaws gaped open in shock. He shook himself off and carried the blue she-cat over to the peaceful clearing that she loved. "Oceanstar, remember this clearing? You.......you met Lionfur there." Sabortooth murmured. Oceanstar's eyes glinted with memories. She started coughing, and blood trickled down her mouth. Her neck was crippled, bite marks from the dog. A moment later a yelping sound came from the distance. The pack of dogs were a blur as they ran into BreezeClan territory. Oceanstar's breath shortened. ''She's dieing......''Oceanstar's body went limp. Sabortooth carried the body to camp, where there was a shocking silence. He placed Oceanstar in the middle of camp. "I will appoint a new deputy in a few minutes." Sabortooth mewed. THE END!!!!!!! Wow, I made it. I thought I would never finish this story!!! Feel free to comment on this page.